There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
Various different types and kinds of drumsticks and the like have been employed for playing percussion instruments, such as drums and cymbals. Some performers are able to twirl the drumsticks in an artful manner during the playing of the percussion instruments. The twirling manipulation is accomplished while maintaining the rhythm or beat of the percussion instruments.
Very few performers are able to achieve such a difficult manipulation. As a result, there have been attempts to design modified drumsticks to be used to accomplish such difficult manipulations by less highly skilled performers. In this regard, reference may be made to the following patents and patent applications: